A Valentine Date
by Viggar
Summary: Everybody has dates on Valentine except Amy and Sonic. Amy hopes that Sonic will ask her out, but will he? Read the story and find out and don't forget to review!
1. Valentine Day

**Hey out there. Just me with another story. Hope you like it! And please remember to review!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: Valentine Day**

"Hallo! Eath to Amy!" Rouge gave Amy a reproachful look

"Oh, sorry Rouge I wasen't paying attention" The Pink hedgehog looked at her friend.

"You don't say" Rouge replied

Amy, Sonic and the rest of the gang were on a small winter holiday, to visit Chris and his friends. They had been there for a few days now and today it was Valentine. Everybody had a date except Amy... And Sonic of cause.

"Miss Amy are you okay?" Cream asked in a worried tone.

"What? Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. I'm just... You know... Tired thats all". Amy looked at her friends with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah right!" Rouge replied.

"What do you mean yeah right?" Amy asked in a short tone while she put her hands on her hips and gave Rouge an angry look

"Nothing hon' but I finally got your attention" Rouge said with a little smile on her face.

"So what should I wear? The black dress? Or the pink one?" Rouge ignored Amy's irritation and held the two dresses forward against Amy.

Amy sighed.

"The black one" she replied and pointed at the black dress in Rouges hand.

"Fine, the black one it'll be" she said and nodded.

The three girls have been up in the room for hours in order to find the straight clothes to their dates. Well Amy was just sitting on the bed and gave her friends some good advice. Everybody was going out on dates to celebrate Valentine. Knuckles Rouge, Tails Cream, Ella Tonakka (A/N: I don't know how to spell his name), Chris mom and dad. Even Chris and some girl he meet. Amy coulden't help but feeling a little alone.

"Oh miss Amy I thought you liked this holiday" Cream said in a sad tone

"Yeah, well I gues I do, it's just so sad not to have anybody to celebrate it with" she sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Well I'm down in the kitchen if you guys need me" Amy sighed and walked out the bedroomdoor.

After she left, Rouge and Cream looked at each other

"Poor Amy" Cream sighed with sadness in her voice

"Yeah, your right, it really isn't funny to stay home all alone on Valentine". Rouge replied

"I'd wish there was something we could do" Cream sniffed

"Yeah, me too" Rouge said in a sad voice.

**Later that night**

"Come on Knuckles, you've been in there for hours!" Tails shouted from the other side of the bathroomdoor.

"Just relax buddy I'm done in a moment" Knuckles replied.

Tails sighed

"I hope so, cause I've a date too remember? Gosh, you are just as long time about it as a girl"

"I've heard that" Knuckles shouted from inside the bathroom

Rouge was sitting in the livingroom waiting for Knuckles to get ready. She, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Tails was the only ones who hasen't left yet.

Suddenly Rouge saw Sonic walk into the livingroom.

"Heyja Blueboy, what's up?" She said with a little smile

"Hi Rouge, what's all that shouting about" Sonic asked looking at Tails who still was discussing with Knuckles.

"And why in the world are you wearing a dress?" He looked back at Rouge

"You don't remember now do ya?"

"Remember what?" Sonic replied and shrug his shoulders

"It's Valentine to day you know"

"So?"

"So! Sonic come on, it's the most romantic day of the year!"

"Man, why are you all so crazy about all that romantic stuff? I mean you don't use to be. Especially not you Rouge or Knuckles in that case". Sonic said in a irritated tone.

"Well things changes Blueboy, people changes. When you find someone you really love you'll find out what love can do to you" Rouge said in a soft tone

"Oh spare me" Sonic said with his eyes closed.

"Come on Sonic even Tails are more mature than you!" Rouge said in a hard tone

"What did you just say!" Sonic said and looked angry at Rouge

Just then the door to the bathroom went open. Tails tried to pull Knuckles away so he could come out on the bathroom and get ready, but Knuckles didn't move from the door.

"Well? What do ya think?" He asked Tails

Tails just looked at him

"Think about what! Come on Knuckles, move I've to get ready too!"

"About my new look" Knuckles said and smiled, he was still looking like the old Knuckles.

Tails still just looked at Knuckles and said in a cold tone

"Sorry Knuckles but I can't see any changes, now let me get in!"

"YOU CAN'T! Damn I have to start all over then!" He said in a irritated voice and was about to shut the door again, when Rouge and Tails shouted at once

"No!"

Knuckles looked at them in surprise

"Please Knux, come on we have to go" Rouge said in a almost begging voice

Knuckles sighed

"All right then, let's move" He walked away from the bathroomdoor allowing Tails to come through.

"That was on time" Tails said and hurried out on the bathroom.

Sonic shook his head

"You're all off your rocker" he sighed

"Don't tell me you don't have a date for Valentine!" Knuckles said with a grin

"I don't" Sonic replied in a cold tone

"Why don't you aks Amy then?" Knuckles asked with a little smile

"Why should I?" Sonic asked i a tone that sounded more cold than before

"Because she's pretty upset that nobody asked her out" Rouge said and looked at Sonic

"Why do I have to ask her?" Sonic replied

"Because your the only one here that don't have a date" Knuckles reminded him

"So what! I'm not her baby sitter you know!" Sonic said angryly

"We know Sonic" Rouge said in a softly voice. "But will you die if you ask her out just once? Maybe you'll actually have a great time"

"Sorry but I find that kinda hard to belive" Sonic replied in a cold tone

"But how will you know if you never give her a chance?" Rouge asked with her hands on her hips

" I... I don't know" Sonic said in a uncertain voice

"Exactly" Rouge smiled "Sonic I don't ask you to baby sit her, just to talk to her as a friend, I mean friends goes out sometimes"

"I get your point, where is she anyway?" Sonic sighed

"She's upstairs at the balcony I think. Well, we'll have to go now, we have a movie to catch" Rouge said and waved goodbye to Sonic.

Sonic waved back at her when she walked away with Knuckles

Suddenly Tails and Cream showed up right behind Sonic

"See ya later Sonic" Tails said and walked by Sonic together with Cream.

"Yeah, see ya little boddy" Sonic said and waved back at his friend.

He stod in the doorway for some time. Thinking. He sighed and walked inside...

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter! I'll promis not to make this story too long. If you wanna know what's gonna happend next then stay tuned! And please remember to review-**


	2. Run to You

Hey you guys. Now chapter 2 is ready. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Run to You**

**Outside the balcony**

Amy was standing outside, looking at the stars. It was awfully cold. But she didn't care.

"All I wanted was a date on Valentine" she sighed.

The snow slowly started to fall down. It was really beautiful, she just wished that Sonic was there to share it with her.

She decided to go for a walk. She got inside and downstairs. She couldn't see Sonic anywhere, so she guessed he just was out for a run as always. She took her winter coat on and walked outside.

As she walked down through Station Square she saw a lot's of happy couples holding hands, kissing, she even saw a guy propose to his girlfriend in a restaurant as Amy walked by. Amy smiled, but she couldn't help feeling all alone. Everybody was so happy. Except her. As she walked by another store, she saw Tails and Cream. Tails was buying something to Cream, but Amy couldn't see what it was. She quickly moved on as they came out of the store. She didn't want them to see her. She was just afraid that Tails and Cream maybe would feel sorry for her and invite her with them, and she just wouldn't spoil their date. She hurried into the park.

Amy sighed. There was so peaceful in the park. A single couple was walking around near by, but soon they walked down a little path, leaving Amy all alone.

Amy looked up at the moon and the stars. She missed Sonic so much when he wasn't around but she knew that Sonic didn't miss her, he never did, and he never will.

"Oh, please, get out of my head!" She said with tears start flowing in her eyes.

As she walked down the quit path, she suddenly got to think of a song, and she start singing low to herself:

(oooh)

I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'd find  
A girl who's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong  
Can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me  
What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean?

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away (yeah)

Run away (yeah)

(oooh)

I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew how much

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

**

* * *

****At Chris's house**

Sonic walked out the bathroom. He had just finished a long, warm bath.

"That was great". He said to himself and looked around to see if he could see Amy. He walked out on the balcony, but Amy wasn't there.

"Now where did she go?" He mumbled and walked downstairs.

After searching the whole house without finding her, he spotted that Amy's coat was missing.

"Typically" He sighed.

"I finally wanna ask her out and then she just walk off without telling me…. Well better find her then". He said with a little smile. He grabbed his scarf and ran out the door for full speed.

Back in the park 

Amy sniffled and sat down on a bench.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" She cried and hid her face in her hands.

"Why are you crying?" a voice came up from behind.

Amy gasped and turned around.

"Shadow" She said and tried not to sound sad.

"Yeah that's me". He said with a little smile (something he didn't do very often)

"I'm not crying" Amy lied and looked the other way so he couldn't see her tears.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ stupid" Shadow replied and sat down beside her.

Amy sniffled again, she knew she was busted big time.

"It's Sonic again isn't it?" Shadow asked while he looked at her.

Amy nodded.

"What did that faker do to you this time?" Shadow sighed

Amy looked at him.

"Actually he didn't do anything this time, and that's the problem. I was hoping that he would ask me out, but he didn't". Amy sniffled again and looked down at the snow.

"So he didn't. Well, you can come with me if you want. I don't have any plans and you look to me like you could need a cup of hot chocolate or something".

"Thanks that would be great" Amy said and allowed herself a little smile.

She followed Shadow down on a little bar. He ordered two cups of hot chocolate. They found a small table and sat down.

"It's really kind of you to invite me out like this". Amy said while she put her cup down on the table.

"Your welcome, I couldn't let you sit out there, freeze to death". He said and smiled at her again.

Amy smiled back at him. She liked to be in Shadow's company, but she still missed Sonic and she was still a little upset that he didn't invite her out. She knew that she couldn't blame him, that was just Sonic. Well at least she didn't have to celebrate Valentine all alone.

**

* * *

****Outside the bar**

"Okay where can she be? I think I looked almost everywhere". Sonic sighed as he walked down Station Square.

"I mean, a pink hedgehog can't be _that_ hard to find, it's not like she falls into the crowd or something".

Suddenly something caught his attention. In a small bar right in front of him he saw Amy sitting and talking to someone. He felt some kind of rage come up in him, when he walked closer and saw that this 'someone' was no rather than Shadow.

"What is _he_ doing here? And what is he doing with _her_?"

Sonic looked carefully inside the window.

"No way! I didn't use all that time in the bath convincing myself to ask her out just so he could take her right in front of me!" He sighed again

"Now what do I do?"

Just then Sonic discovered a small stall on the other side of the road, where a man was selling all kind of Valentine stuff. Chocolate in heart forms, red roses, balloons and stuff like that.

"Of cause" he said with a big smile on his face…..

* * *

Well that's it for now… If you wanna find out what's gonna happened, then you just have to stay in touch:o) And please don't forget to review! Oh yeah by the way. The song is one of Whitney Houston's songs. I just love it and I think it justfit in. 


	3. Plans went Wrong

Hi out there. So now the next chapter is ready yeeeehaaa. I hope you all like it:o)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plans went Wrong**

Sonic walked over to the stand and bought some red roses and some chocolate. He knew what he had to do. He walked back to the bar and looked through the window. 'Why can't Shadow just disappear?' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath.

"Come on Sonic, it isn't that bad" He spooked to himself. "Just go in there and ask her out. But what should I say?"

As he stood there outside the bar, practising on what he could say. Shadow suddenly eyed him.

"Now what is _he_ doing here?" He mumbled to himself

"What is who doing here?" Amy asked and looked around.

"Oh nobody" He quickly replied "Excuse me, I'll be right back"

Shadow got up and walked outside. Amy shrug her shoulders and took a drop of the hot chocolate.

**Outside**

"Yeah, I got it now" Sonic said to himself and smiled.

"Well, well, well who do we got here" A voice came up from behind.

Sonic turned around to face Shadow.

"So what are you up to faker?" Shadow asked; he was leaning up against the wall. He gave Sonic a cold look.

"None of your business!" Sonic replied in a cold tone, while he put the flowers and the chocolate on the ground.

"So your going to ask Amy out, aren't ya? But as usually I'm two steps in front of you"

"Oh yeah? Well who's saying I'm going to ask Amy out?" Sonic said in a furious tone.

"If you aren't, who is the flowers and the chocolate for then?"

Sonic was about to reply when Amy came outside.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" She asked and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"His here to ask you out, his just to shy to admit it" Shadow said with an evil smile on his lips.

"Not true!" Sonic said in a very angry tone, while he blushed a little.

"Okay, so why don't you ask her then?" Shadow said in a colder tone than before while the smile grow wider

Amy looked at Sonic in surprise

"Is that true? Are you really here to ask me out?" Amy said her eyes were filled with joy.

Sonic hesitated

"Yeah… well…. Maybe" he said and blushed a little

"See? He really is shy" Shadow said with a grin

Now it was too much for Sonic. He ran towards Shadow, ready to battle him. Shadow leaned forward ready to fight back. Before anyone could do anything Shadow and Sonic was in a big fight as usually. Amy's eyes felt with tears.

"Why are you guys always spoil everything for me!" She shouted at them and ran off.

Sonic and Shadow stopped their fight and looked at her till she was out of sight. They looked at each other.

"Now see what you did" Shadow exclaimed

"Me? How can that be my fault?" Sonic shouted back at him

"It's always you faker! You always makes her sad, only because of your big ego" Shadow yelled in a angry tone

"And what are you mean about that" Sonic yelled back at him

"I mean, you think you are so cool and clever because when people look at you they see a brave hero! But you know what? When I look at you, all I can see is a selfish little faker who isn't brave at all!"

"So I'm not brave? I fight against everything that comes in my way!" Sonic shouted in a furious tone

"Maybe, but when it comes to your feelings you're afraid like a little child!" Shadow shouted back at him.

At first Sonic didn't know what to say. However he hated to admit it, Shadow actually got a point.

"And what do you know about feelings!" Sonic yelled

"A lot more then you I guess! You know what Sonic I don't wanna fight you, if you wanna have a chance to get Amy, I think its about time you start care about her!"

"I do care about her! I _love_ her!" Sonic yelled but as soon as the word came out of his mouth, he held both of his hands up for his mouth, knowing what he just said.

"I knew it!" Shadow said pleased with him self.

"I hate you!" Sonic mumbled and looked down in the ground

"I know! And if I were you I would find Amy right now, before it's too late" Shadow said looking at Sonic

"You'll just wait this fight isn't over!" Sonic said before running off.

"I know faker, it'll never be" Shadow said with a small smile on his face, knowing Sonic didn't here it.

Sonic ran towards the park. It was the only place he could think of that Amy might be. He couldn't believe what he just told Shadow. He actually admitted to him, that he loved Amy. He sighed. Just then he saw Amy. She was sitting on a small bench. She was crying. Sonic felt the guilt about making her so sad almost every day. Suddenly he got to think of the flowers and the chocolate.

"How could I forget it" He sighed.

"Hey faker you forgot something"

Sonic turned around just to face Shadow for the second time this day.

Shadow was holding the flowers and the chocolate in his hands. He handled it over to Sonic.

"Thanks" Sonic mumbled

"No problem" Shadow replied.

"Now you be good to her! She deserves it!" Shadow said and gave Sonic a hard look.

"No worries, I will". Sonic replied with a thumb pointing up.

"I truly hope so" Shadow said and ran off into the dark.

The moon and the stars were shining bright, when Sonic started to walk towards Amy….

* * *

Well guys that's it for now. I know, now you all hating me for stopping the chapter here muhahah I'm so evil;o) But don't cry, I'll update soon I promise! Remember to review! 


	4. I'm Sorry my Pink Rose

**So you all ready for the next chapter? Hope so cause here it comes….**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry my Pink Rose**

Sonic walked towards Amy. She quickly realized that she wasn't alone. She looked up.

"So… Sonic" She said and wiped away a tear.

"What… what are you doing here?" She sniffled.

"I'm just here to apologize Ames". He said. "See, these are for you" He gave her the chocolate and the flowers.

She looked at him with a sad glint in her eyes.

"So you bought me this to apologize that you spoiled my date with Shadow?" She asked still with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't really a date now was it?" Sonic said with a grin, but he quickly found out that he was the only one who thought it was funny.

"Oh, so now you think it's funny that I haven't any date?" She said with a mad look at her face.

"No Amy I didn't mean that, it's just…. It wasn't a date…. Was it?" He looked at her

"Well, yes…. Kind of…. I mean… No it wasn't… He just invited me because he saw I was freezing…." She sighed.

"See… I knew it" Sonic said with a new smile on his face

"You don't have to step on it you know" Amy said with new tears forming in her eyes.

"I know I'm just that stupid girl who always following you around, but I can be hurt too, and you hurted me Sonic…. You really did…" She sniffled.

"For what? Not asking you out on a date?" He asked in a confused tone

"No Sonic, not only _that_…. For all of this… I'm running around, chasing you…. You just don't know how it feels to know you give anything up for one single person…. Just to get nothing in return…. It's so painful, but jet I can't stop it…. Because I love you Sonic, and I know you don't love me back… I just don't know what to do anymore…." She sniffled again.

"Wow Amy…. I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" He said looking down in the ground. 'I never realized how she is feeling… I always ignores it…' he thought to himself.

"You don't have to apologize…. I mean… I know you don't love me… So it's my own fault… I'm just so naïve…. Maybe it'll all be better if I just left all this… Moved away….. Then you don't have to look at me…. I mean I know we will never be together…" She sighed.

"Hey Ames don't say that…." He hesitated "I mean… There are a lot of things you don't know about me…." He sighed "Thinks I didn't even know myself, before today…. I really don't know how to say this…. Well…

Suddenly he start singing.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'_

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be _

He sat down beside her on the bench

_Going round in circles - yeah  
Thinking about you and me_

Amy looked at him in surprise

_And how do I expalin it when - I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed_

He took her hand and they got up from the bench

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me wanna stay  
But here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known

They started to walk hand in hand through the park while Sonic kept singing

Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me

_A reason to believe_

He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled before they stopped for a moment to look at the stars

_Following a star_

_Has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now_

_This can't be wrong now_

He gently took Amy up in his arms and started to run through the park. Amy held her arms around his neck, her eyes was felt with tears, but this time it was tears of joy

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me wanna stay  
But here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

He stopped on a small hill. In front of the hill was a big lake and on the other side of the lake, they could see all the lights from the houses and the stars shining. When it all reflect in the water it almost looked like a fairytale

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
And who knows where I'm goin'"_

Sonic stopped singing and looked at Amy.

"Sonic it's so beautiful" She sighed

"Yes it is" He replied still looking at Amy

She blushed

"Sonic I was talking about the view" she said smiling

"Oh… Yeah….. Right.…" Sonic answered and removed his sight from Amy to the view.

Amy laughed. He blushed a little. He was still standing with her in his arms.

"I could stay here like forever". She said with her dreaming look on her face.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm afraid we freeze to death then" He smiled.

She smiled back at him.

"I guess your right" She replied.

"Well…. Do you wanna go somewhere and get something to eat?" He asked, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Yeah sure" she said with a big smile on her face.

Sonic ran off with Amy in his arms. She felt the wind run through her hair. She leant herself closer against his shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Soon they came to a small restaurant. 

"What do you think about this one?" Sonic asked and sat Amy down on the ground.

She looked at it.

"It looks great" She replied and smiled.

They got inside. One of the waiters came towards them. He showed them a small table in the corner of the restaurant. Sonic and Amy sat down.

Amy smiled and felt the romantic atmosphere around them. Maybe it was the candle in the middle of the table, maybe it was because of all the hearts hanging down from the sealing, maybe it was because of the romantic live music or maybe it was just because of the fact that she was sitting on a romantic restaurant with her blue hero.

They ordered and soon afterwards the food was on the table. They both had ordered a steak with potatoes and sauce. To drink they ordered a great win.

After eating the lights was turned down so it only was the hearts in the sealing and the candles on the tables there was lightning up in the restaurant. The music was still playing, it was a man who was singing all kinds of loves songs. The singer started to sing 'Lady in Red'

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

"Do you wanna dance?" Sonic suddenly asked.

Amy blushed and nodded. Sonic took her hand and lead her out on the dance floor. There were a lot of other couples who also was dancing.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Sonic smiled as he laid his arms around her hips and pulled her close. Amy laid her arms around his neck. They looked each other deeply in the eyes as they moved to the music.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Amy laid her head on Sonics shoulder. He leaned his head against hers. He held her close.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

As the music slowly started to fait out Sonic and Amy pulled a little away from each other allowed them to once more look into each other eyes. Then Sonic suddenly pulled Amy close and patiently kissed her lips. First she was a little confused but she soon kissed him back. She felt that her heart was about to explode as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
My Lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you…….._

* * *

**Well, well, well that was chapter 4. Hope you all enjoying reading it. I will update soon promise! Remember to review! And ofcause the first song Sonic was singing was one Bryan Addams had made to the movie 'Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron'. The other song was by Chris De Burgh:o)**


	5. A Wonderful Night

**So you guys, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A wonderful Night**

"Shh Sonic, you're gonna wake the hole house up" Amy whispered as she and Sonic came home at Chris's house.

"Don't worry Ames, they don't hear anything". He said with a smile on his face.

The two hedgehogs had been out almost all night. Now it was 3 o'clock in the morning, and Sonic and Amy were sneaking inside so they didn't woke anybody up.

"Gosh I'm hungry" Sonic sighed

"Hungry? You eat two chilidogs for a half an hour ago" Amy said smiling

"Yeah, well I got a great appetite" Sonic said as he shrug shoulders

"You can say that again" Amy said and shook her head a little bit.

Sonic and Amy walked softly upstairs. They could hear some snores from some of the bedrooms.

As they walk by one of the bedrooms Sonic suddenly stopped up and looked inside. He started to laugh quietly.

"Sonic be still" Amy whispered and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Sorry Ames… It's just… Have you ever seen Knuckles when he is asleep?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"No I haven't" Amy replied "come on Sonic before you wake him up"

"No really, you just _have_ to see this" Sonic whispered still with a big smile on his face.

Amy sighed and walked over to Sonic and looked inside the bedroom.

Knuckles were lying with his head half the way out of the bed; one of his feet was placed on Rouges stomach, the other one on his own pillow. One of his hands was also on the way out of the bed, while the other one was holding the remote control very tightly.

"What? Is he sleeping together with Rouge?" Amy asked with a big smile.

"Who cares? Just look at him, he turned all the way around, I'm just so happy that I'll never get to sleep in the same bed as him" Sonic whispered as he started to grin again

"Shh Sonic, we better get back to our rooms" Amy whispered back at him, but even she had problems not to start laughing.

"Wait a minute, is that drool" Sonic asked and was about to walk inside the room to take a closer look at Knuckles, but Amy grab his arm.

"Come on Sonic" She whispered and looked at him.

"Okay, okay, you win" Sonic sighed and followed Amy to the last to bedrooms in the house, hers and Sonics.

"Well, I see you tomorrow" Amy said as she stood in the doorway into her bedroom.

"You bet" Sonic replied and wrapped his arms around her.

Amy felt her heart pump so loud that she was afraid; Sonic would hear it.

He leaned towards her. Amy blushed, she hasn't get use to having him so close yet, but she enjoyed every second. He kissed her lips softly. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They didn't know for how long they were standing there and they didn't care, they just wanted this moment to last forever. The only reason they parted was because they ran out of air.

Sonic looked at Amy with his beautiful green emerald eyes. She looked back at him and blushed once more. Sonic just smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams my rose". He said before he walked into his room.

"You too" She replied with her eyes full of joy. She carefully closed the door behind her as she walked into her own room.

"He kissed me". She whispered to herself. "He really kissed me"

Amy felt like a bird that just had learned how to fly. She took her short white nightdress on. It was made of silk and it sat tightly on body. She almost jumped into the bed. She wasn't tired at all. She wanted so badly to walk into Sonics room and kiss him over and over again. Or just hug him. Anything: just to be with him.

"How can I miss him so much already it's only ten minutes since I saw him" She asked herself and sighed.

Suddenly she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Amy? Are you still up?"

It was Sonic. Amy had to pull herself together for not jump into his arms when she opened the door. Sonic smiled at her.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Sonic asked in a nervous tone.

"No you didn't" Amy said and returned his smile.

"I was thinking… Are you tired?" He asked and looked at her

Amy shook her head.

"No I can't sleep" She replied in a softly tone.

"Me neither" Sonic said with a smile on his face. "So I was thinking if you wanna play cards or something?"

"I would love to" Amy replied and moved away from the door allowed Sonic to come in. He closed the door behind him.

They both lay down on the bed and started to play cards.

After some couples of hours Amy felt asleep. Sonic smiled as he gently laid a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. He lay down beside her and softly kissed her forehead. 'I just can't believe it took me so long to find out that I was in love with her' He thought to himself and wrapped one of his arms around her. 'Gosh she is so beautiful'.

He held he close before he felt asleep.

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up. She looked around in the bedroom, just to find Sonic lying right next to her. 'He stayed here all night?' she thought to herself. She didn't wanted to wake him up so she got up so quiet that she could. She walked on her tiptoes out to the bathroom. She decided to take a shower.

After she was done she walked back into her room with only a towel around her. She opened the closet and started to look for her red dress, when suddenly a voice came up from behind.

"Morning Ames" Amy turned around to see Sonic was awake. He was still lying in the bed. He laid on his stomach and his face turned against her.

"Sonic" She said in surprise.

Suddenly Sonic almost didn't know what to say.

"Amy I'm so sorry…. I… I didn't see you only was wearing a towel". He said as he quickly looked the other way.

Before he looked away, Amy noticed something… Sonic the Hedgehog was blushing, something he never did before.

Amy started to laugh as she quickly switched into her red dress.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked, still looking the other way.

Amy crawled into the bed, still laughing

"What?" Sonic repeated

She could fell he was getting nervous by having her so closed, cause he still thought she was undressed.

"Don't worry Sonic. I'm dressed up" She said and tried not to laugh again.

Sonic turned around, allowing her to look into his beautiful green emerald eyes.

Amy could see he still was blushing. She smiled.

"Well, well, well and I who thought that Sonic the Hedgehog never blushed" She smiled

Now Sonic blushing got deeper.

"Yeah…. I thought so too". He admitted

Amy smiled.

"Hmm" Amy said with a considering look on her face "You know what? Red suits you well" She said and started to laugh again.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Sonic asked and tried not to start laughing himself.

"Yes I do" Amy grinned

"Well I shall give you something to laugh about" He said and quickly tilted her over so she was leaning on her back with him on the top of her. He makes sure that he didn't press her stomach.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Amy said between her grins. She had a little nervous tone in her voice.

Sonic smiled sly at her.

She stopped laughing and looked at him. Sonic could see she was nervous now. Just then Sonic stared to tickling her. Amy shrieked in laugher and tried to move away from Sonic, but he still sat on her stomach so she couldn't. She grinned and tried to move his hands away from her but he was too strong.

"Please… please stop… Sonic" She grinned.

"So you're not gonna tease me again huh?" Sonic asked as he kept tickling her.

"No... No…. I promise…." She laughed.

"Very well" Sonic said smiling and stopped tickling her. He leaned down so their noses almost touched each other. She kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed her back. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss got more intimately.

Suddenly the door into the room was opened wide. Both Sonic and Amy got so surprised, that they both sat up so quickly that their head hit each other. Sonic lost his balance and felled out of the bed and down on the floor beside the bed.

Knuckles looked into the room.

"Hi Amy, what's all that noise about?" He asked.

"Hi Knuckles… What noise?" She asked in an innocent tone.

Knuckles looked at her with a suspicious look at his face.

"My head" Sonic suddenly exclaimed from behind the bed. He sat up and started to rub his head.

"Sonic… I'm sorry" Amy said in a hurry and looked at the blue hedgehog.

Knuckles eyes went wide.

"What the…" He said looking confused

"What are you doing in here?" Knuckles asked and looked at Sonic.

"The same thing that you were doing in Rouges room I guess" Sonic replied.

"But… But I thought…. Wait a minute… How do you know I was in Rouges room?" Knuckles asked and looked a little angry at Sonic.

"Let's just say…. You look really funny when you sleep…" Sonic said and came up with an evil smile.

"I'm gonna kick your blue bot…." Knuckles said with a furious look at his face

Sonics smile grew wider. He just loved to tease Knuckles.

"What going on in _here_" Rouge voice came up from behind Knuckles.

"See, Sonic slept in here for the _hole_ night" Knuckles said, hoping that it bothered Sonic, he told Rouge, but Sonic didn't seemed to care.

"You did?" Rouge asked with a big smile on her face

Sonic nodded and crawled up in the bed and sat down beside Amy.

"So are you guys together now?" Rouge asked with her hands folded.

Amy and Sonic looked at each other and then back at Rouge.

"Yes we are" Sonic replied, "If Amy want to"

Amy eyes went wide.

"Of cause I will!" She almost shouted, while she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

Sonic smiled. Rouge did too. Knuckles just stood there with open mouth and a what-did-just-happened look on his face.

"Close your mouth Knuckles or it begins to draught" Sonic said with a smile on his face.

Knuckles didn't seemed to hear him, cause he didn't close his mouth.

Just then Cream and Tails came inside the room.

"Wow Knuckles, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tails said with a smile.

"No, his is just in a chock phase" Rouge replied

"Why?" Tails asked but then he got to look at Amy who still was sitting on Sonics lab with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sonic has wrapped his arms around Amy's hips.

"Wow, I truly missed something here" Tails said and scratch his back head.

Cream nodded.

"Resume: Sonic and Amy is together now". Rouge said with a smile on her face.

"You are?" Tails asked and looked at his best friend Sonic nodded.

"Now that was about time". A familiar voice said. They all turned around. It was Shadow.

"Shadow" Tails said with a smile on his face

Shadow nodded.

"How did you get in here Shadow?" Amy asked with a smile

"Ella let me in… By the way she told me that the breakfast is ready, Chris and the other is waiting for you down stairs" Shadow replied.

The friends smiled.

"We better get downstairs then" Rouge said with a smile. "Are you coming hun'?" She looked at Knuckles who still was standing with his mouth wide open.

Suddenly he woke up from his trance and looked around on the gang.

"Yeah, I'm coming". He replied and walked downstairs after Rouge.

Sonic smiled at Amy. She smiled back.

"I'm so happy for you" Cream said and clapped her hands.

"Yeah me to" Sonic said.

"I love you so much Sonic" Amy said and hugged him tighter.

"I love you more" Sonic replied as he hugged her back

Amy smiled and carefully kissed Sonics lips, before she got up. Sonic got up too and took her hand. Hand in hand the two hedgehogs walked downstairs.

"They looked cute together". Cream said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed" Tails replied.

Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, they really do". He said with a smile on his face.

THE END

* * *

**So you guys. What do you think about the story? Remember to review! **


End file.
